


both of these things (can be true)

by LiveLaughLovex



Category: The Code (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Lovers to Friends, Past John "Abe" Abraham/Alex Hunt, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughLovex/pseuds/LiveLaughLovex
Summary: Abe and Harper introduce the Hunts to their newborn daughter.
Relationships: John "Abe" Abraham/Harper Li
Kudos: 3





	both of these things (can be true)

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes, of course, from Taylor Swift's "happiness."

“Where’s the baby?” Danny demanded the _moment_ Abe opened the front door, bouncing impatiently on her tiptoes as she waited anxiously for her honorary uncle to reply.

The captain couldn’t help but smile in the face of her obvious excitement. “She’s in the living room with Harper. C’mon, kid, I’ll…” He moved aside just fast enough to avoid being trampled, then turned around with a wry grin, watching as Danny, with Maggie holding tight to her hand, charged down the hall and to the living room, Harper’s tired but pleased greeting informing both Abe and the girls’ mother that they’d reached their intended destination.

Alex simply laughed, shaking her head exasperatedly. “They’ve been talking nonstop about meeting her, ever since you called,” she explained, wringing her hands nervously as she stared down the hall her girls had just charged down. “They’ve been excited ever since they found out you and Harper were having a baby, actually, but…”

Abe smiled. “I know. Maggie started covering Harper’s stomach with blankets, a few months back. Said she didn’t want the baby to get cold.”

Alex grinned wryly. “Like I said, super excited.” She hesitated for a moment, still staring down the hall. “I am… I’m really happy for you, Abe. For you _and_ Harper. I know how badly the both of you wanted this.”

“Yeah,” he murmured, glancing over his shoulder with a euphoric grin, “I’m pretty damned lucky, aren’t I?”

“I think Harper would say the same.” Alex cleared her throat, glancing down at her shoes. “I don’t say it enough, but I’m… I’m happy you’re happy, Abe.”

“Thanks. I’m happy you’re happy, too,” he said, completely genuine. "You know, if you and Erik want to get a move on..." 

"Abe!" she protested, though her expression was much too amused for the exclamation to be truly chiding. 

He grinned, in that fond, friendly way she'd missed, during their disaster of a relationship, and then shrugged. "I'm just saying, she'll be able to walk in about a year, give or take. Perfect flower-girl age, don't you think? She and Maggie could walk together, throw rose petals..."

"You mean we could spend the day trying to keep them from _eating_ rose petals?" Alex corrected pointedly, though not without a grin of her own. 

He shrugged again. "That, too. So." He clapped his hands together. "You want to come meet my kid?" 

Alex laughed then, the sound light and friendly. “Yeah,” she agreed without hesitation. “I’d love to.”

He moved aside to let her into the house, and as she followed him down the hallway to the living room, she felt a sense of peace wash over her. He bent to kiss Harper's cheek as he came to a stop beside her, and ran a hand over his newborn daughter's cap-covered curls, and Alex couldn't help but smile. 

_Isn't it amazing_ , she mused, glancing down at the ring on her left hand, _that we all always seem to end up exactly where we were meant to be?_


End file.
